


When It's All Over

by 4listair



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4listair/pseuds/4listair
Summary: Scott finds himself pining for his love back on Kadara and ends up musing on what life will be like after he doesn't need to be a pathfinder anymore.Minor spoilers for ME:A, if you haven't finished putting an outpost on Kadara.





	When It's All Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't actually going to post this, but DragonWyrd316 convinced me otherwise. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

      Scott couldn't deny it.

      He missed him.

      But what else could he do other than flop onto his bed, hug his pillow, and daydream? He had the lives of thousands of people on his back and in the next few hours, they would be at their next planet and he'd have to go out and do his job: _pathfind._

      He sighed, pulling the pillow just a little closer so his hands could reach his own face. He traced over the soft parts of his lips, thinking about the kisses he shared with Reyes - only to choke on his own laughter. He felt like a teenager.

      He wondered if Reyes felt the same. He imagined Reyes, arms crossed over his chest, sniggering when he thought about his lover, halfway across the cluster, wishing he could be with him. Maybe someone would notice too. "Vidal?" his client muttered, as a group of lackeys helped move cargo into a shuttle. _Kadara to Reyes, come in Reyes._

      Ryder snickered, pulling the pillow to his face to smother the snicker that would turn into a laugh. God, he wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to hug him. He wondered if Reyes would say something corny, like, "I'm never letting you go, now that you're here," and Ryder would have to bat him away, "Pathfinder, _remember?_ "

      What was it going to be like after... this part? He'd already settled a few outposts. Was it just going to be more from there? Would he ever get a break? He'd always thought about the idea of settling down; would he be able to do that? Would Reyes be able to?...

      That's a good point. Reyes is the Charlatan. Would he ever be able to give up that title? Maybe he would. Maybe he'd use his own special smuggler magic and make it possible. He'd make it possible for Ryder.

      Ryder pulled his lower lip under his teeth with his tongue, biting it gently. What did Reyes have in his head about what the future was going to look like?

      "Hey," Ryder kept a loose hold on the pillow as he sat up, "SAM?"

      "Yes, Scott?" The AI responded, the dash on Ryder's desk swirling with light in time with its words.

      Ryder pulled a bit on his shirt. "Can you hook up a comm with Reyes?"

      "Would you like it to be set up at the vidcon?"

      "No, no," Ryder said, clearing his throat. "Send it in here."

      "Initiating..." SAM went quiet for a moment before a static-y voice came through its speaker.

      "...Calling me while I'm on the job? Tsk, tsk, Ryder, you must know better than that." Reyes' Spanish accent filled Scott's room, buzzing with some light interference.

      Ryder laughed. "Well, you answered."

      Reyes was silent before muttering, "You got me. So, what was it you needed, love?"

      "Love? That's a new one," Scott said.

      "Ahahah, it is not a good one? Should I try again? How about... Babe?"

      Scott buried his face into his pillow, groaning, only pulling it out to say, "God, no. I love you, but no."

      Reyes chuckled - Scott could almost see his smile in his mind's eye. "You love me? Good to know. Now, really, Ryder, why did you call? Aren't you busy with pathfinding?"

      He stretched his lips to one side of his face, sighing. "I can't just call my boyfriend because I want to? You're horrid. SAM --"

      "Hey, hey, you're the one who said you loved me."

      Scott scoffed.

      "Did you really just call because you wanted to hear my voice?"

      Scott placed his pillow aside and tossed his legs off the bed, placing his socked feet against the floor. "Yeah, I mean... _Kinda?_ I was just thinking..." He lifted himself from the bed and walked over to his mirror. "What do you want to do when this is all over? Like, if we're still together, do you want to... you know, settle down someday?"

       Reyes didn't respond. Scott panicked. "I mean, it isn't a big deal, I was just thinking --"

       "What do you mean _IF_ we're still together?" Reyes' glare was obvious in his words. "Do you not see us together in time? I know I'm a bit of a.." he cleared his throat, "Well, you know."

      Scott stopped in his tracks. "You -- What? I don't really -- Reyes, did you actually think that meant I didn't see us together? I just meant: IF. I mean, you're the Charlatan, I'm the Pathfinder, or " _a_ " pathfinder; we aren't exactly working office jobs. Who knows what could happen to us?"

      "You have..." his voice was almost as low as a whisper, "a good point." Reyes seemed to stumble for a minute, looking for his words. "Well, to answer your question, I suppose... I never thought about it. Settling down. Well, I did, but that changed when we actually got here, to Andromeda." The link stuttered. "But -- wouldn't --- if it's with ----."

      "Reyes?" Scott glanced over to the dash. "You're cutting out."

      Static. "Sco--- have to -- talk ---- soon -- I love you ---"

      "I love you too," Scott said, smiling a little before a quiet sound notified him that the call had ended. "Don't you die out there, you stupid, shady bastard," he muttered. "SAM? You good, buddy?"

      "Yes, I am "good," Scott. Is there anything else you need?" SAM's voice was now coming out of the dash again.

      Scott hummed, running a hand through his hair. "Update me if Reyes sends any emails to my console, and alert me when we arrive at our next destination, would you?"

      SAM gave him an affirmative response, and Scott just responded with a quick thanks, adding, "You're a doll," to the end of it as he fell back onto his bed, snagging his pillow and pulling close once again with a soft mumble.

      Was he trying to say, "I wouldn't mind if it's with you"?

      I wouldn't mind if it's with you either, Reyes Vidal. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you.


End file.
